


"Doctor's orders, di Angelo."

by yagirlbella



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BoO Spoilers, M/M, a continuation of boo because i was dying for closure and rick didnt give me any, also a bit cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirlbella/pseuds/yagirlbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Will Solace is a very overprotective doctor and Nico di Angelo testifies that first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Doctor's orders, di Angelo."

“Why is Percy looking at you like that?” Will asked, as Nico walked towards him.

He told himself not to look back — he was feeling too good to lose his pride looking back —, so he just questioned in the most unconcerned way he could:

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Confused?”

“Percy is confused by nature. Sometimes he gets to be really dense.”

Will smiled. _Radiant_ , Nico thought, _just like his father_. He was enlightening, and maybe that was how a son of Apollo should look like. Sun kissed skin, golden messy hair, blue carefree eyes.

After some seconds distracted, Nico felt his shoulders being held.

“Time to rest, little boy,” Will said. “You worked very hard bringing Athena Parthenos here. And you’re just as sure as I am that you’ll break down if you try to use any of your Underwordly abilities once more.”

Nico contracted his lips. He didn’t like it to be called _little boy_. He was shorter than Will, and possibly one or two years younger, but it had some strange impact on the boy. Again, he felt those awkward butterflies, flying inside his stomach, trying to get out.

“ _Perhaps_ you’re right.” However, Nico knew very well that he was right _for sure_. “I guess I owe you that.”

* * *

 

He almost regretted agreeing.

Nico was treated very well in the infirmary. After Reyna’s speech, the campers were treating him very nicely. He heard many _“good job with the statue, Nico”_ and tons of _“you did a great work, di Angelo”._ Will was also being very attentive. Although he had many other people to care about, he gave special attention to the clumsy son of Hades on the stretcher.

The bad thing were the chicken soups.

They were, in fact, _delicious_. Salted just right, stunning warm and invigorating at some way. However, Will insisted on spooning him.

“C’mon, I’m not invalid, Solace,” Nico complained, after another spoon of the — tasty, so tasty — chicken soup. “I can eat my soup on my own. Stop babying me.”

“No. Stop bitching,” he murmured, but Nico didn’t notice any trace of spitefulness or aggressiveness in his more, even though the phrase sounded rude. “Just chill out.”

“I don’t understand why you’d bring me here. I am a son of _Hades_. I _exhale_ death, and this is a healing place.”

“Don’t worry, Death Boy. You’re inoffensive for now.”

 _Inoffensive?_ , he repeated angrily in his own mind. Nico was the opposite of inoffensive. He wanted to tell that to Will. He could invoke dead people. He could summon an army of zombies. Damn, he turned that Bryce guy into a ghost! However, after the Octavian episode, he didn’t want to give Will another motive to be scared or disgusted with Nico.

Moreover, that was just how Will have said. _“Right now you couldn't summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo.”_   Maybe he wasn't inoffensive, but he was surely impaired if he didn't want to turn into the shadows he used to travel in.

Instead of throwing all of his complains and confused thoughts, he preferred to say:

“Don’t call me Death Boy.”

Will laughed at him. _He’s so irritating_ , Nico barked in his mind. Solace was so bossy, and annoying, and… _caring_. Nico couldn’t deny. He was caring. Will barely knew him. They never talked a lot. Still, he wanted to take care of him.

 _That is just what a doctor is supposed to do._ Despite the fact that he wasn’t a doctor, just a healer, it seemed that he thought it. It was kind of his job to take care of other people.

“I think we’re finished,” Will stated, after there was no more soup on the bowl. It took a little, since Nico wasn’t very hungry — even though he liked the soup — and Will had to, literally, shove it into his mouth with many ‘ _it’s for your welfare!’_ and a billion other phrases in attempt to make Nico eat it. “Now, try to relax a little bit. It will be good for you. Doctor’s orders.”

“It ain’t as comfortable as my bed, you know. I prefer to pass the night there. Besides, I want to spend some time with my sister before she goes to…”

“I know you want to stay with your sister, but I’m sure she’ll understand that your health is also something very important.”

“But…”

“Shh. No arguing,” Will spoke, with a naughty smile in his face. He was _enjoying_ it.

“You’re bossy, you know?”

Will shrugged his shoulders.

“Some people often tell me this, but I don’t take it as an offense. I do what I can, little boy. Now, please, try to relax. You’re tired.”

He was, actually, so he gave a last glance at Will and laid on the stretcher, trying to making himself more comfortable. He fell asleep before he imagined it would happen.

* * *

 

Two months passed since Will discharged Nico for the first time.

Yes, the _first_. Because after that first excuse, he managed to find a billion more to keep Nico in the infirmary. The sixty days, sixty long days, could be resumed on Will stating:

_“Gods, you’ve cut your arm in the Capture the Flag! We must do something about it! C’mon, let’s go to the infirmary to take care of this terrible injury!”_

_“Your bags are getting darker, this can mean a world of things. We must do something about it, now. To the infirmary.”_

_“Wow, you’re warm, di Angelo.” “I’m just_ warmer _. I’m cold by nature. It means…” “It means that you’re having a fever. We must do something about it.” “Don’t be overdramatic, it’s just…” “Doctor’s orders, Death Boy.” “DON’T CALL ME LIKE THIS.”_

And, obviously, tons of chicken soups.

Finally, there was something that Will could complain about with property. Nico got actually sick. It was just the flu, but he insisted on taking care of him. Nico didn’t really care anymore. In the meantime, they became really close friends.

Yeah, Nico still found the son of Apollo _very_ annoying. He was always bossing him around when it was about his health, or just his welfare. However, there was something about Will Solace that amazed Nico. He had that extreme patience and calmness, but his presence was blowing and radiant, and just like the sun, he wasn’t going away so soon.

And he wasn’t even complaining. After Hazel was gone, Will turned Nico’s favorite company, just as Jason was.

About the son of Jupiter, there wasn’t much to tell. He was being kind, the kind he was being on Argo II. He heard that Nico confessed him former feeling about Percy, and appreciated that. Actually, he was even more pleased with the fact Nico and Will became friends. It was pleasant to Nico to know that his happiness made Jason happy.

About his flu, Nico convinced Will — with a lot of effort — that he would stay in his cabin. After all the visits, he was tired of those stretchers. His comfortable, big bed on the dark cabin of Hades was way better.

“Eat. The. Soup. Di Angelo,” he demanded, with the spoon full of soup standing right in front of Nico’s closed mouth. The younger boy inclined his body away from that poison with chicken smell. “It _is_ as good as it was before.”

“I know! I just had enough, I’m not hungry anymore!”

“It’s not about hunger, it’s about…”

“My health, yeah, got it. I’ve already eaten enough, Will.”

“You’ll recover faster if you eat it, little boy,” Will tried some soft kind of blackmail, but Nico made sure not to fall on that trick.

“And it’s not going to help on anything if I puke it all. Seriously, you should have a break. You’re babysitting me.”

Will dropped the spoon in the bowl, and left it on the nightstand. He frowned at Nico, and it seemed like he got a little upset.

 _Oh, no_. Nico didn’t actually mean it. Why didn’t he think it through before speaking? _Stupid, that’s what you are, di Angelo! Stupid!_

“I’m sorry. I just… You know. I can’t help it. I just want you to be okay. It isn’t a crime.”

Nico sighted.

“I know. _I’m_ sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“It’s getting late already.” Will looked up at the sky through the window, leading Nico to do the same. It was dark out there, but many stars were shining in the sky. “I can’t stay long. I told you should stay in the…”

“Can’t you just break the rules and stay here for tonight?” _Whaaat? Where did I get that from?,_ Nico asked himself. How dared him to say such thing? Nevertheless, Will gave him a little smile.

“Of course not, little boy. Besides, you won’t want to see how I truly am in the morning.”

“A personified sunshine, maybe?” Nico tried.

“The opposite, actually.”

Nico found it awkward, since it should be pleasing for a son of Apollo to see the sun rising, but he decided not to make questions.

“Let’s just leave it for another day, right?” Will smiled again, took from his backpack some pills and offered them to Nico. “Take them.”

“What are those? Since when you started using mortal’s medicine?”

“They’re not mortal’s. The children of Hypnos made them. As you may have already discovered, they’ll make you sleep.”

“I don’t need it.”

“Those black circles around your eyes tell me the complete opposite. Plus, they’ll make you have good, sweet dreams. Take them.”

“Will, I said, I don’t…”

“ _Doctor’s orders_ , di Angelo,” he dictated. “Gods, you’re _so_ stubborn sometimes.”

Nico held a laugh and took the pills from Will hand, unwillingly. Before Will could bring him some water, Nico shove them down his throat.

“Ugh. That must have been terrible.”

“Not that much,” Nico said, already feeling a little dizzy. He yawned. “This thing is very functional, isn’t it?”

“Already feeling sleepy?”

“Yeah…” Nico laid down in his bed and covered himself with the blankets. “Kind of.”

“Sleep tight, then.”

Nico closed his eyes softly. It was a pleasing sensation, and he felt like he was going to fall asleep.

However, some minutes have passed and he didn’t fall asleep. Maybe that thing wasn’t so glorious. Still, Nico felt in need to keep his eyes closed.

He heard Will standing up, he heard him packing his things and closing his backpack. _Already leaving?_ , he thought almost sadly.

Nico was already expecting Will’s steps going away from him, when the boy did something that surely wasn’t what he was expecting. He gave a little butterfly kiss on Nico. Not in his mouth, nor in his cheeks, but in his forehead, right between his eyebrows.

He felt like his stomach was tying itself up.

After Will’s lips left Nico’s skin, he felt obligated to open his eyes to look right into Will’s. Even though the room was dark, he could notice Will’s eyes were as beautiful as the sky, and blue as well. They were gorgeous.

“You kissed me,” Nico remarked.

“I-I…” Will’s tongue was really messed up.

“Why did you do this? I mean, why _would_ you do this?” Nico asked. His voice was slow and tired.

“I just… have fondness over you, di Angelo. It’s still not a crime,” he said, but Nico noticed his cheeks were blushing hard. And it didn’t matter anyway. Nico was blushing even harder, even though he was almost asleep.

“You’re not escaping from this tomorrow, Solace. I’m not forgetting.”

His eyes closed by their own. And, before everything turned black, he couldn’t help smiling after hearing Will’s almost ethereal voice: _“and because I fell for you, Death Boy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
